What's Life Without One Detention?
by KayGe08
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. Seventeen, golden blonde hair, your average high school girl. "That is, until she becomes one of us."
1. Denial

Never thought I'd try out a Fairy Tail fic but here I am.

I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :D

Denial

Sometimes you need to ask yourself why. Why did this happen, to someone like her no less? The world suddenly decides to turn on itself, something way beyond Lucy's control. As she stood under the circular arc leading to the cafeteria of hell for the next two months, she couldn't help delaying the inevitable. A detention center. What was father thinking when he shipped his only daughter miles away from home to a place where she's unfairly branded as a delinquent – the pink mark on the back of her right hand a miserable reminder. She's treated like one of them, as if Lucy actually belongs in a place like this. The dirty thought conducted shivers down Lucy's spine. That's not the only thing that made the despairing blonde's spine crawl however.

"Plan on moving out of my way?" Lucy stumbled to the side. Fear crept its way under her skin at the sound of that cruel, deep voice originating from the towering blond she's come to know as Laxus Dreyar. Cold grey eyes dismally glanced at the blonde as he entered the room, furred dark cloak flapping animatedly as if it had a life of its own.

Lucy blamed herself, she was standing in the middle of a walkway.

Might as well get in there. She stood her full height to be knocked down a second later. The snide laughs coming from the group of boys who passed while Lucy's face nearly engraved itself into the floor didn't go unnoticed. Neither could she ignore the harsh glare shot at her from the livid black eyes of Natsu Dragneel.

"Need a hand, love?" She inwardly scowled, tying her very best to not let it show while meeting the seemingly tender gaze of Jellal Fernandes. He smirked while walking away with no intention of helping Lucy off her knees, as did the others.

Small hands balled into fists, _'Don't...Its okay. Everything will be alright.'_ That's what she tells herself anyways. Lucy sighed on her way inside, unable to help the thought of just two weeks ago when life was just...simple.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia. Seventeen, golden blonde hair, your average high school girl. Never gets into fights, keeps to herself on most days, that soft spoken girl whose school shirt isn't one size too small and her skirt could never be mistaken for a belt, the plain Jane of Fiore Prep. If anyone had something negative to say about her, they're pathological liars. Her two best friends Hisui Fiore and Gray Fullbuster can attest to Lucy's kind and gentle nature. She's the envy of most girls in her class for both her pretty face and academic achievements. Minus that one C she earned in History class earlier this semester, Lucy's grades are near perfection. She never gloats, never flaunts her highest grade point average in their year and yet girls like Sorano Aguria or Angel – her contradictory nickname – are somehow offended by Lucy's mental prowess.

She sat in her final class for the school year, anticipating her long awaited summer vacation just like everyone else. Their Math teacher couldn't be bothered to show up.

Hisui's voice somehow managed a victory over the classroom's unceasing uproar, "So what are your plans for the summer, Lulu?"

The blonde sat up from slouching over her desk, a broad smile playing on her lips, "Nothing planned really. Hang out with Gray…maybe go to the beach, work on my novel, you know," She eyed the green haired beauty with meaningless spite, "Unlike a certain someone who's leaving me behind for her fancy island getaway."

Hisui giggled, a humble smile on her face. She dismissed Lucy's claims with a wave of her hand, "It's nothing as grand as that Lucy. You know how it is with my dad," Being daughter of the prime minister of Fiore sure has its perks, "I'll only be gone for three weeks, then we can do whatever you want." Hisui poked Lucy's cheek, inflicting a smile on the blonde's face.

Their joyous mood slowly crumbled away when Jenny Realight pulled up a chair and decided to join them. Anyone could tell the atmosphere had changed but being Jenny, did that really matter? Deep blue cat eyes smiled kindly at the best friends staring intently at the top tier belle of Fiore Prep.

"Lucy, Hisui, I don't mean to disturb you but I just came to ask if you two plan on coming to my party tonight?" Jenny's eyes shone as they always did but they held an unnatural glow as she begged the question, "Should be a great way to start off the summer, right?" Lucy thought otherwise considering the prospect of being buried under her covers with a novel was much more tempting than a party hosted by Jenny – even if said girl hosts the best parties.

Hisui responded first, "Sorry Jenny but I'll be out with my father for a couple of weeks and we leave tonight." Lucky! She has the perfect excuse. It was one thing to be invited to one of Jenny Realight's parties and it was a completely different game when it comes to turning down her generous invitation.

Blue cat eyes took on a sudden sharpness at Hisui's words, they searched the truth-filled emerald eyes looking back at them. Jenny sighed, "Aww, okay. What about you Lucy? Gray can tag along too." Jenny never invites Lucy to her parties, must be open to everyone this time around.

"Gray? Doubt he'd want to go," She lied, "and I can't come either. My dad…needs me to do something tonight, sorry. Thanks for the offer though."

"He needs you for what?" Jenny's voice took on an abrasive yet calm tone.

Lucy absentmindedly combed her fingers through her dropped hair, "It's a family thing."

Jenny's flamboyant smile surprised Lucy. There was no pout, no 'sigh, alright', just a broad smile as if she's reached the light at the end of a long dark tunnel, "You're lying, Heartfilia." Lucy was caught.

"Wha- what makes you say that?" Lucy spoke smoothly, refusing to let her panic show. Though that stutter pretty much sealed the deal.

Jenny stood, tucking in her chair, "If you don't have a ride I can arrange one to pick you up. Sting lives like five minutes away from your house right?"

"You don't have to go out of your way, Jenny. I'll…make my way there." Lucy gave up.

Jenny's smiled broadened even more, "Great, see you at seven!" The blonde bounced away to the next group on her checklist. Lucy groaned, her forehead sinking to the desk.

"You know you're a bad liar right?" Hisui didn't need to say it, Lucy's already aware of that fact.

Brushing aside her best friend's comment, "I can always show up and leave." She'd rather that than be pestered by Realight over the next five months for ditching. Lucy felt a hand cover her own. Looking up at Hisui, her best friend presented a pitied yet encouraging smile.

"Good luck. Tell me how it goes," Lucy frowned at Hisui, "What, if I wasn't travelling we'd be stuck in the same boat."

"But we're not." Lucy pointed out.

"Although, I'm surprised you didn't jump at Jenny's offer. Half the girls here would sell their limbs if it meant getting a ride from Eucliffe." Hisui propped up an elbow, holding her cheek in her palm. She smiled at Lucy's face which suddenly drained of colour.

The heartthrob of Fiore Prep and Jenny's cousin: Sting Eucliffe. Spikey platinum blond hair, tight muscle shirts showing off the perfect set of abs ever to exist, a dangerous smile able to sway the hearts of hundreds. The entire six foot package came at a price though. He's a total womanizer.

"Well as you can tell, I'm not part of that half," Lucy's voice gave away her disinterest, "Sting's just plain...off putting."

"How so?" Hisui asked with an air of innocence, like she doesn't already know.

Lucy deadpanned, "He'd chase after anything in a skirt."

"Then wear pants," Lucy was not amused, "Don't pout Lulu. Take Jenny's advice and ask Gray to go with you."

Lucy sat up in her chair, "Why? I'll only be there for five minutes."

* * *

Forty five minutes ago, Lucy arrived at the Realight residents thanks to Hisui's chauffeur who graciously went out of his way to give her a lift - upon Hisui's request. Forty five minutes ago, Lucy dreaded walking up the pavement leading to the three story mansion. Forty five minutes ago, Lucy was nowhere near wasted. A gleeful eruption of hysterical giggling escaped her lips. Intricate black heels stumbled across the brightly lit lawn crawling with party goers. The scent of intoxicating beverages lingered in the air.

"Meow." Man, she's hot. Lucy's outstretched arms danced above her head, face flushed with a bright tinge of red. Jenny's tight sapphire dress – replacing the baggy T-shirt and jeans Lucy arrived in – wasn't helping her at all in this heat, neither the shoes she decided to abandon at the base of a tree.

"Heartfilia, looking good." Angel and her friends sauntered off in the opposite direction. Their silver haired pack leader just gave Lucy a compliment and a smile, weird. Angel must be turning over a new leaf, good for her.

Angel's sights weren't the only ones fixated on the blonde. She hadn't noticed him until Lucy's clumsy collision with Sting Eucliffe. She clutched his fine shirt for support, his response second nature – as if girls aimlessly falling into his arms was an everyday occurrence, "Hey, you oka- Heartfilia?!" Nothing but shock appeared across his face.

She giggled, "It's Sting." Lucy's head lolled right and left, in sync with the muffled music coming from the house nearby.

His grip lessened but Sting never let go of Lucy, "Never thought you were the type to come to this party, much less get yourself wasted."

Her skin felt funny under his touch, it prickled like the tiniest stab of ten needles bundled together, "These arms are my arms, give them back!" Lucy's constant tugging willed Sting to let go. The boy watched her with confusion as Lucy fell back, hitting the tree behind her. His gaze drifted from Heartfilia's head down to her exposed feet, sapphire eyes dissecting Lucy as if keenly observing an experiment.

Lucy hid behind the tree, she never liked his eyes. The way they stare longingly after her and every other girl was...disgusting. She laughed, "You're funny. It ends with sting, get it?"

"Not really, no." As if someone as smart as a brick wall can understand Lucy's genius.

Leaning on the tree, Lucy whined uncontrollably like a child, "It's too hot."

Sting's voice was cool, as cool as the secretive smile emblazoned on his smooth visage, "And how do you suppose we fix that problem?" Lucy's head tilted to the left, she gave no response. In a swift motion, Sting was on Lucy's side of the tree. She spun around, back pressed firmly on the barricade behind her. Their close proximity gave her no shot at escape. His finger tilted her chin, Lucy's head at the perfect angle. Glazed blue eyes locked onto chocolate brown ones, Lucy's sights instantly mesmerized by Sting's compelling gaze. His tone initiated the heaviest heartbeat she's ever experienced, an unfamiliar yet…desired feeling, "I'd be more than happy to give you the answer." That silky voice laced with seduction dragged her in even further.

A solid punch crash landed with Sting's face. The unsuspecting blond hit the ground with just as much force.

"The hell do you think you're doing." His icy tone matched the death gaze planted on Sting. Blue eyes narrowed to the same degree as the darker pair looking down on him.

On his feet, Sting approached Gray with just as much malice as the dark haired teen, "What do you want, Fullbuster. Can't you see I'm busy?"

How fortunate he decided on leaving Jenny's party. Gray's not a fan of the boisterous blonde and her exciting extravaganzas but he thought it wouldn't be so bad to show up for five minutes. To think he'd have to teach their local pretty boy some manners. That solid punch to the mouth was a great way to relieve half the anger seething within Gray. Lucy. Lucy, of all girls who go to their freakin school, Sting tried making a pass on the wrong girl. Said blonde leaned against a tree, eyes overcast with something Gray couldn't describe. Her cheeks unnaturally flushed and no shoes hugged her small feet, "You got her drunk?"

"Don't blame me, I found her like this." Sting didn't appreciate Gray's baseless accusation but who cares. Lucy has alcohol in her system, what's Gray left to assume when he found her with the jerk.

Gray's glare deepened, he took Lucy's warm hand in his own, keeping her at his back, "Keep your hands to yourself, Eucliffe. If you so much as glance her way again, you won't get off with just a punch. Now get lost unless you want me to rearrange your face."

"Whatever. Keep your blonde bimbo on a proper leash next time." As if getting the last word awarded him the victory, Sting smirked while walking back to the house. Gray's eyes trailed on the douchebag till Sting was out of sight.

"Gray." Lucy's eye ablaze with relief, his best friend clutched his arm.

Gray gently brushed stray strands of yellow off her forehead, "You okay?" Clearly she isn't, "Never mind. Come on," Gray looped her arm around his own, he had to get her home, "What are you even doing here?"

"Jenny." She slurred, her head finding rest on his shoulder. Gray figured as much, even he couldn't evade her. Like he wants Jenny annoying him for the next five months.

"What I don't understand is how you got this trashed. You don't drink period." Funny how their roles have been reversed. Gray ran through Lucy's 'you shouldn't drink that Gray, go dump it in the garbage' routine when he's caught with alcohol. He's just glad nothing's happened to her. Gray found a lonely pair of shoes at the base of the tree, that's one mystery solved. His best friend's attire probably surprised him even more than the fact that she's drunk. He picked up glossy black heels that just about anyone could use as murder weapons. They'd compliment the deep blue cocktail dress embracing Lucy's body in a strange way that forms a solid lump in Gray's throat if he stares at her too long. It's no wonder Eucliffe saw Lucy as easy prey, she's drunk for one and on any other day of the week the guy would never settle for as plain of a girl as she is. Although, her normalcy wasn't a bad thing, it's one of those many aspects Gray likes about her.

"Gray," With her sweet voice whimsical, Lucy gazed upwards, neck tilting at a dangerous angle. Gray forced her head back down. She took his free hand before Gray could draw it away, patting it on top of her head. Gray's pretty sure Lucy's purring like a cat. Yeah, she's lost it, "Why's…it so hot?" She fiddled with the sweetheart neckline of her dress, attempting to pull it down.

"Lucy, don't." Gray stopped her. Sealing off her hands is the best thing to do right now. Lucy's palms were slightly above the optimum temperature, she really is hot. They should hurry back to her house. Luckily it didn't take long to find his car parked at the end of the street.

"But…I wanna walk." She drawled, clearly not in the best condition for a half hour hike to her house. Her fussing was replaced by a light scream when Gray picked her up and carefully placed Lucy in the passenger's seat, strapping her in. Flushed cheeks accentuated the cutest pout you'd ever lay eyes on, Gray closed her door and got in.

The engine roared to life. Turning down the rock music from his favourite radio station and turning on the air conditioning, Gray sped off towards the Heartfilia residence. The congestion of cars lingering on the streets made their trip longer than it should be, though considering it's a Friday night that shouldn't be unusual. Gray would sneak glances at his snoozing passenger every few minutes, thankful she's fast asleep. Wait till he tells Hisui…on second thought, tonight should just be their little secret – not that Lucy will remember anything by tomorrow. Hisui would give him an earful if she found out, and then some. He didn't even know Lucy was there, this isn't his fault. Though, he'd like to know how she got her hands on liquor in the first place.

They came to a stop near Lucy's house, interestingly enough she aroused from sleep, "We're home…well you're home."

"Meow." Her response.

Gray frowned slightly, getting out and opening her door, "So I'm guessing when you drink your inner cat persona wakes up?"

She giggled, holding her arms out as if that was his cue to lifting her up. Gray frowned even more, "Are you messing with me?"

"No." She dragged her response all the way to her front door. Gray set the blonde on her feet, keeping one of her arms trapped by his own.

"Keys." He wonders if she can understand him at all.

"Hmm…pocket." Looks like she can. Lucy patted her hips in a vain attempt at finding her house key. No such luck. Gray groaned, taking on the search in Lucy's place. Her incessant giggling made touching her even harder. He came up short as well. As he mused on where else they could be – territories he didn't dare venturing – Lucy held out a swaying silver key, her smile playful. Gray doesn't like it when Lucy's drunk.

He led Lucy inside her apartment, turning on the lights. The place was small and cozy, just the way she liked it. Gray would put her on the couch but a brighter idea came to mind, "Where we going?" Gray climbed up the stairs with Lucy in both hands, it wasn't so hard to do except when she wrapped both arms around his neck. He refrained from getting a detailed view of her chest all the way up to the roof. He set Lucy down beside him in the cool evening breeze. That should cool her down a bit. Glistening stars littered the dark expanse of black above, the moon standing out at the epicenter of the night sky. Lucy released a moan, laying comfortably on Gray's shoulder. Tired brown eyes could barely stay open, "You…smell like Gray."

"I am Gray," Matter-of-factly speaking, he wrapped an arm across Lucy's shoulders. Her head sunk to Gray's chest. Did he need a shower or something? "What does Gray smell like?"

"Smells…nice." Her last word was barely above a whisper, Lucy fell asleep.

Midnight. Gray cautiously placed Lucy to rest on her bed, she's out like a light. Her lips slightly parted while she slept, eyebrows knit as if her subconscious were fighting off a nightmare. He couldn't help the smile on his face directed at the Lucy he loves, as a friend of course. Gray turned off her light on his way out, the door left ajar. Now, to get home. His parents must be wondering what the holdup is.

 **CLICK!**

Gray instantly stopped on the stairs, backtracking as quickly and quietly as possible. That was definitely the front door. He soundlessly made his way to the guest room at the end of the hall, the one with the best window to get a full view of the front yard. Parked a few feet away from his car was a sleek black limousine, his eyes widened when the image of its owner came to mind.

 _'Crap!'_ Why now of all times does Lucy's dad decide to show up! Gray had to get out of here. You do not want to be that guy caught in a girl's house – one who lives alone at that – when her father walks in. Gray will be skinned alive! His mind worked fast, feet following orders to the roof.

"Lucy?" Jude Heartfilia called from downstairs.

Gray slowly opened the hatch to the outside, shutting it without making a peep. He used the emergency escape Lucy showed him once when they studied here over spring break. The sturdy tree with branches serving as a stairway by their mosaic model helped Gray's getaway run smoother. He can only hope that Lucy sticks in bed till dawn. His life over her own, it's a no brainer which one Gray or Lucy would think of preserving when it comes down to it.

* * *

Saturday morning sunshine forced Lucy's eyes open the next day. She groaned at the sudden sting in her head, the sun's light rays not helping her discomfort. Not a very pleasant note to start the day on but nevertheless the groggy blonde can be thankful for seeing a new dawn…while wearing…

Lucy tore her pure white bedsheets off, revealing the shortest dress she's ever worn, "Wha…?" Vague fragments of her memory pieced themselves together, _'Jenny's party.'_ Other than that, everything else is a mystery. How'd Lucy get home? What's with the wardrobe adjustment? And what in the world is that smell?

She gasped, frozen. Someone's downstairs. The one who brought her home maybe, or…this might not even be her apartment and she's been kidnapped! She mentally slapped herself, _'Calm down.'_

The only way to find out is to see for yourself, right? Lucy swallowed, taking up a bedsheet and wrapping it around herself. Her door's been left open, she always closes it when she's in bed. She poked her head into the empty hallway, tiptoed down the first two steps and leaned against the railing. Okay, this is definitely her house but there's a three course breakfast on display at the kitchen table and father's reading through a large pile of… _'Dad!'_

Lucy backtracked as fast as possible, not caring if she made any noise while reentering her bedroom and closing the door, "What's he doing here!?" If he ever pays Lucy a visit – which is never – father would have the decency to at least let her know in advance. He must be in Magnolia for a few days before heading back to Acalypha Town.

Lucy took the longest shower of her life, hoping to scrub away all the stains of last night's party but knew she couldn't. Being left in the dark about what took place infuriates her. She wore a neutral mask on her way downstairs in a white shirt a little larger than she is and a pair of comfy grey sweats. The sight of her stern father seated at one end of Lucy's tiny table was laughable yet in his presence she couldn't manage to showcase that mirth, "Father."

His cup of coffee – black, no sugar – settled on the table, critical black eyes assessed his daughter who stopped at the foot of the stairs, "Lucy." His tone held not a trace of emotion.

"What are you doing here?" She tread forward with caution.

Father gestured with a hand, "Sit." Not, would you take a seat but simply sit. She obeyed the command without fail. As scrumptious as the meal laid out in front of her appears, Lucy had no appetite for her father's chef's outstanding cuisine.

"When did you arrive?" Lucy started off their conversation, taking a sip of fresh orange juice. Brown eyes stung for a mere second, she rubbed the tingle away.

Jude Heartfilia sifted through his documents, "Last night." Lucy could barely swallow.

"I must have already been asleep." She had to play her cards right. Lucy doubts he knows anything about the party.

"You were." She can breathe out a sigh of relief.

Lucy pulled a plate of toast nearer, "So you're just passing through?"

"Yes," He took a sip of coffee, placing his mug down. Black eyes searched brown ones while he spoke, "A few…concerns have been brought to my attention. I plan on settling them before I return home." He referred to the Heartfilia Estate with such profound supremacy that made Lucy's tiny apartment seem ten times inferior. To even think her dad would step foot in this place is a major upset. He despises the idea of Lucy living on her own in this small house. This was the only way she could attend Fiore Prep as oppose to Era High, her father's alma mater.

"Stuff related to the company?" Heartfilia Konzern, father's life's work.

"You could say that," His response, "You are my successor after all."

Lucy sighed, "How many times must we go over this?"

"Until you've come to terms with the fact that you're a Heartfilia, act like one," There he goes again. Father could care less that Lucy has her own plans for her future…plans that don't involve working as the director of a multi-million dollar company. She's got one victory over her dad thus far, that being attending her school of choice. Two if you count that she's friends with Gray. Father doesn't approve of their friendship, that counting for almost everyone Lucy knows apart from Hisui – for the most obvious of reasons, "Something you haven't been doing as of late."

"What are you talking about?" She feigned ignorance fairly well. He's up to something by the increased quality of father's steel gaze.

"This." He slipped a copy of Lucy's History test across the table, the bright red C mocking her.

Lucy passed the page back to her dad, "It was a makeup quiz I had to take after I caught the cold in April. I didn't have that much time to study."

"Unacceptable." He spoke as if Lucy was the most disappointing person he's ever had to deal with.

"It's just one C, dad." She gets it's a big deal to him but it really isn't. All her other tests have been flawless, that should be enough to cover up one little C.

"Funny you should mention the lack of time for your studies. Now I understand," Jude Heartfilia fished out his cellular phone, its bright screen lighting up his face for a second before he passed it on to Lucy who choked on her juice, "One of my colleagues dug this up on social media. Seem familiar?"

How could it not be, considering the blonde's face stared back at her? She wore the very same dress Lucy shrugged out of twenty minutes ago. Anybody could tell by the picture – and glass in her hand – that she was drunk, "I…" Lucy was at a loss for words. The pictures uploaded to Angel's wall had her tongue tied. Their likes already in the hundreds, the number of comments even worse.

"Have nothing to say?" He stood, father's expression fierce, "Then pack your things."

"What?" Lucy's disbelief portrayed itself in her voice. Father flashed yet another paper in Lucy's face. She took it within her shaking fingertips, "What is this?" Traumatized eyes skimmed over the paper. Reform...institute? He couldn't mean…no…no!

"I won't have you slandering my name, dragging the Heartfilia bloodline through the mud any longer. You do realize that this could affect the image of my company." His large hand plastered itself onto the table, their breakfast contents nearly spilling over after that loud thud.

"Dad, wait!" Lucy's chair hit the floor as soon as she stood.

The cold in his stone eyes said it all, she had no say in the matter, "This will be your punishment."

"But I…I didn't do anything wrong!" Lucy yelled at her father for the first time in her life. She realized the hot tears running down her face and they won't stop, "I…"

"Ruining my reputation wasn't wrong?" His voice rose.

The clog in Lucy's throat suddenly vanished, replaced by the abnormal rage in her elevated voice, "It's all about you! Always you, you, you and your company this, Heartfilia bloodline that. Would you just shut it for once and care about your own daughter's feelings like a real dad?"

She realized all too late that Lucy just sealed her fate, crossing a perilous border none's ever dared to with the business man staring her down furiously, "One hour. I'm expecting a packed suitcase down here by then. We leave at noon." She paused before Lucy climbed the stairs without another look at dad. Her bedroom door slammed shut and Lucy dropped onto her bed, head burrowed under her soft pillows. His footsteps followed Lucy up to her room, she rolled with her back to him. As if she hasn't been scolded enough for one morning. The door creaked open, "Slamming doors now, are we?"

Five minutes later Lucy watched as one of father's men carried her door downstairs along with a large toolbox, the gaping hole left behind leaving her safe haven exposed, "This isn't happening." On the first day of summer. This can't be real, she's must be dreaming. Lucy's safely wrapped in her covers, sound asleep with no father awaiting her downstairs and no flier advertising some summer detention center for delinquent teens.

Yet all Lucy could truly do was in fact dream. Dream that reality can turn back to a time when she lied better and refused Jenny's invite, to a place where Lucy still fantasized about her amazing summer. To a place where she remained oblivious to the fact that the large building known as 'Fairy Tail' existed. Fairy Tail, as if to mock the blonde's scorn. If only her reality could simply be just that, a fairy tale.


	2. Perception

Perception

The wheels of her suitcase rattled with each impact while rolling down the stairs. Lucy had changed into a plain pink t-shirt and black jeans, sporting her woolly beige cardigan and worn out, off-white sneakers. At the very least she's not leaving Magnolia like she feared. The flier mentioned that this place is off the coast in some rural area she's never been to. To think Lucy's one C and a drunk photo could let her dad go senile. This all just transpired so quickly, it's unbelievable. Lucy doesn't deserve this, she's practically going to juvie!

"Come on, we don't have all day. It's a two hour drive." Lucy took her time getting to the street after saying goodbye to her little apartment. Father's driver picked up her bags, storing them inside the limo.

"Umm, dad." Her voice lost both volume and strength.

He paid attention to what she has to say at least, "What is it?"

Lucy's left hand squeezed her right wrist, eyes navigated to the freshly trimmed lawn at their feet, "I…want to apologize for screaming at you. It was unladylike of me and…I'm sorry." A peculiar feeling tugged at her heartstrings while saying that. She wasn't completely repentant of her actions but figured amends be made with father.

"Apology accepted," He brushed it off like a day old newspaper, "Now get in." Jude Heartfilia strode to the car door.

Lucy's lips relaxed into a modest smile, "It's a two hour drive, right? Can I use the bathroom before we go?"

"Make it quick." Father slid into the vehicle with calculated grace, the door being left open for Lucy's return.

"Back in a sec." She raced up the stone pathway, searching for her house keys on the way there.

* * *

"...And we're just about leaving." Lucy leaned on the bathroom door, emotions hitting their boiling point after recounting the events which occurred over the past twelve hours to her best friend.

"Well that sucks. He's serious about this?" Gray asked with the type of wholehearted concern any friend would have if your best friend's going through a severe dilemma.

Lucy sighed, "You know my dad. I wouldn't put this past him."

"So Lucy Heartfilia went to Jenny Realight's party and got herself tipsy, huh. I completely understand where your dad's coming from." His voice a mocking disappointment.

"Not funny, Gray." She had to get moving or father will send someone to fetch her. With a last minute survey of her bathroom, Lucy traversed throughout the house she's abandoning for the next couple of weeks.

"And you say you can't remember how you got home?" That's right. Her keys were left on the kitchen counter instead of hanging off the small hook near the front door.

"Not a thing." She mentally cued Gray's smug retort.

And...now, "Anything could've happened to you Lucy. Who knows what fiendish ideas the sicko who brought you home was plotting in his messed up mind."

"Don't say that." She almost hung up on him.

"And you lecture me about drinking when you can't even remember who carried you home last night?" It was definitely Gray.

"Shut up." Lucy sluggishly paced down the stairs.

"Since when do you tell me to shut up? You really do belong in that place," If they stood right next to each other, Lucy would tap him in the head, "Hope they can do something about that nasty attitude of yours."

Lucy rolled her eyes and realized she hit the final step, "Would you stop?" She whined. He's not helping her out in the slightest.

"Come on Lucy, it won't be that bad." Gray's reassurance fell on deaf ears.

"I'm going to juvie." Lucy walked around her kitchen, committing every single detail of the small room to memory.

"Think of it as…summer camp," Is he being serious? "You'll sit around a campfire, sing songs, make some new friends."

The imagery taking form in her mind is nowhere near happy hikes in the woods and hanging around the lakeside, "Why am I imagining the complete opposite of that?"

A hearty laugh reached her ear. She appreciates Gray's attempt at lightening up Lucy's stale mood, "You'll be fine. You're all…tough and…not soft," The uncertainty obviously says he's lying. Gray's tone suddenly took a one eighty degree turn, "My summer won't be the same without you."

His serious tone struck Lucy in a weird way. It took a few seconds before she answered, "You think mine will be?" She refused the hint of red attempting to reach her face, "My summer vacations will never be the same after this one."

Background noise in the form of a small knock came from Gray's end of the line, "Lucy, I've got to go." He sounded almost remorseful.

"Okay," Lucy smiled, imagining Gray's face change once the words leave her lips, "Enjoy your quality time with Lyon."

The raven haired boy's cousin. Gray's salty scowl was proven by his tone, "Bye Lucy."

"Yeah, bye." She ended the call.

Her hand stopped on the doorknob separating Lucy from her inescapable reality. She dialed Hisui one last time but fell short, no answer. Ah well, she can always message Gray along the way and ask if he could explain everything to their friend. Lucy locked up, stowing both her keys and phone in her pockets and entered the black chariot of misery awaiting her at the roadside. Closing her door signaled the driver and off they went. Lucy stared out her lowered window, placing as much distance between herself and father as possible. Houses rolled by along with the heads of curious neighbours eyeing the expensive vehicle as they passed.

"How'd you find out about this place?" Curious, she begged the question all the while gazing out at the buildings zooming in and out of sight.

She snuck a peak at father who met Lucy's depressed brown eyes, "The director is an associate of mine." Figures.

"So…I'll be there until September?" The small talk alleviated a dash of Lucy's increasing anxiety.

Jude Heartfilia replied, "As stated on the flier I handed you, the program lasts for eight weeks. Thus, you have some time to prepare before returning to school in the fall." Clearly there's no way she can talk herself out of this one.

The familiar scenery ran away, their dark carriage entering foreign territory. Rich, vibrant greens were replaced by the dry, thirsty land of Magnolia's west coast. Dilapidated buildings decorating the streets, mini marts replaced your everyday mega malls. This must definitely be the life. Lucy sighed for the eighth time this car ride, she's been counting. Deep levels of boredom plaguing the blonde were quickly extinguished by a peculiar sight slowly coming into view. Intricate ebony gates standing ten feet tall loomed in the distance, encroaching ever so closer.

"We're here?" Lucy's head poked out the window, earning the curious girl a fierce slap to her face courtesy of the cool breeze.

As she predicted, Lucy received no response from father sitting with eyes locked on his phone. Squeak rang the gate's rusty song as it welcomed them in. What Lucy thought would be their disembarking was put on hold as the limo continued along a jagged path now lined with tall trees and thick bushes. It amazes her how their destination came into view ten excruciatingly lengthy minutes of anticipation later.

Lucy stepped out first, not bothering to await the chauffer opening father's door. Her eyes caught the dull brown letters engraved above her at the top of a tall stone archway leading to the building, "Fairy...Tail."

Their driver stole Lucy's stare away from the name which unconsciously rolled off her tongue, "Miss Heartfilia."

"Yes?" She turned around, whip-like ponytails distorting her vision for a second. He bowed while presenting her luggage, heading back to his front seat before Lucy could voice out her, "Thanks."

Father was one step ahead of Lucy, walking up to the entrance. She hesitantly followed all the while disliking the eerie silence of the lot. Jude Heartfilia spoke to another man when Lucy walked through the opened double doors, "…this is my daughter, Lucy" Both men gazed at the blonde, one with the warmth of a doting parent, the other pair of eyes…not so much.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Jude's little girl." The short white haired man extended an arm, his bushy mustache concealed the smile Lucy knew he wore on his elderly features.

As is customary when meeting one of father's associates, Lucy forced a bright smile, shaking his hand with a polite nod of her head, "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Makarov. We're glad to have you this summer," Not exactly what she expected. Friendly smile, warm welcome, just what is this place? "You must be tired after the long drive. I'll get my assistant to help you to your room."

"Umm, thanks but-" The old man by the name of Makarov had already disappeared into an open door inside the grand lobby Lucy had yet to take in. The area was spacious, the lack of furniture making it larger than it should appear. A flight of stairs await passersby at the opposite end of the room with two corridors branching out on either side when you make it to the landing at the top as well as at the base of the long staircase. A glass chandelier unfitting the overall mood of the room hung from the high ceiling, a dazzling centerpiece assured to illuminate anyone's way across the lobby at nightfall. Three doors leading to the unknown remain closed along the peach painted walls with a fourth being the room where Makarov, who Lucy assumes is the director, emerged from followed by a young blue haired girl.

He gestures with a hand, "Lucy, this is Levy."

Disheveled cerulean hair, round brown eyes dissecting every inch of Lucy from behind a pair of glasses and a cheerful smile, "Hi. Nice to finally meet you, Heartfilia," They shook hands, "I'm Levy, the director's administrative assistant." Lucy found the corners of her lips curving upwards, Levy's enchanting smile transforming the blonde's mood by a millimeter…maybe an inch for the most part.

"Her father and I have some paperwork to get settled so would you be a dear and take Lucy upstairs?" Makaov cut in to the introduction.

Levy immediately complied, taking out a noisy bundle of keys, "Of course," Kind hazel eyes captured Lucy's sights, "Come on, Lu-chan. I'll take you up to your room." Levy must have picked up on Lucy's surprise, "Oh, will it be a problem if I call you that?"

Being the overly polite person she is, Lucy cracked a small smile at the stranger she met just under a minute ago, "Why not?"

Levy's glowing smile brightens even more, "Do you need any help with your stuff?"

"Not really but thanks for the offer, Levy," No way she's letting anyone here near her stuff. Lucy tugged her suitcase along with another duffel bag strapped over her shoulder. She spun around, "Dad-" He entered the office with the director, closing the door shut. So much for saying goodbye. Sure she's upset about this, as much as he's peeved over Lucy ruining the 'Heartfilia image', but it would be nice to get some sort of farewell…unless closing the door on her was some form of sendoff. Levy was already climbing the stairs, Lucy hurried in case she lost her guide. Levy seems like a good person, Lucy should have taken her up on the offer of carrying a bag. She made steady progress dragging the suitcase up one step every three seconds. A sudden hand larger than her own relieved the blonde of her suitcase. She turned right. Lucy screamed, clutching the handrail after nearly falling downstairs as she backed away from a face trespassing within her three inch comfort zone.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy backtracked from the top step with worry. Eyes darted from Lucy to the dark haired boy who startled the blonde with his unnecessary act of goodwill, "What happened?"

Scarlet red eyes met Levy as he answered honestly, "She was struggling with her suitcase so I thought I'd help her out."

"I see," Levy's concern was swept away, "Lu-chan, you don't mind if Rogue brings your suitcase to the top right? That should make things easier on you."

Lucy cautiously let go of the railing, recovering from that episode. She met the gentle gaze of the messy black haired teenager who'd do a much faster job of getting her stuff upstairs by the mere difference between their muscle masses. Rogue. His apparent name unbefitting his kindness as they made it to the upper floor, "There we go."

"Thanks…uh, Rogue." She gave him a half smile, possessing the handle of her suitcase once more.

"No problem…" Sharp red eyes study Lucy's nervous face, he spoke to Levy, "She's been here before?"

Levy answered as Rogue drew away from Lucy, "Not that I know of, no."

"Hm." Rogue wore a pleased smile on his way down to the lobby.

This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder, "No introductions?" Lucy's expectations were shot down, not that she dislikes being ignored by someone who had no interest in who she is.

"You'll meet everyone tomorrow so there's no need really," Levy stole the duffel bag from Lucy against her will. The blue haired girl pointed down the left corridor, "Down this way leads to the boys dorms, to the right's the girls. Boys aren't allowed near the girl's rooms but it's not against any rules if you happen to find yourself in the guy's dormitory. I suggest you stay clear of there but who am I to stop you."

Lucy and Levy walked down the right corridor, "But the entrance is wide open, can't they just walk in?"

"Even if they tried there's no way they could get in. As long as you're here, you'll understand soon enough." That's Levy's way of saying Lucy should stop asking questions but the blonde's a persistent one.

"So what is…Fairy Tail exactly?" They took a left at the end of the hallway.

Levy searched through her keys as they walked on, "Well, it's sort of like reform school. You know, for delinquents, troublemakers, people like you who are sent here."

"But I'm not-" "Sure you're not. They all say the same thing. Though others are downright proud to be rebels," Lucy couldn't even defend herself. The thought of everyone here believing she's a…delinquent made her sick, "The director has a son who was a rebellious teen and now he's a criminal."

"That's…horrible." Such a cheerful elderly man would have a lawbreaker for a son, huh.

"And that son has his own son – the director's grandchild – who's pretty much on the pathway to a dirty prison cell like his dad. Thus, Fairy Tail was born. The director loves kids, people in general really. He never wants anyone to turn down the same trail his child followed and so parents ship their unruly teenagers to this place for the summer with hopes that they'll turn their lives around."

"Do they?" Lucy asked just as they ceased walking at the front of a locked door.

"Hmm…I'd say…one in ten go through some form of change," Those are terrible statistics! Father would pull Lucy out of here immediately if he knew how poor this program is. Maybe she can run down to catch him before he leaves. Although, that would be wasted effort on par with the amount of money parents are throwing away to this institution, "This'll be your room, Lu-chan."

Levy made way so that Lucy could step in first. The blonde imagined a dusty old room with simply a small bed and a window. She got much more than she bargained for: a window, desk, drawers, wardrobe, carpets…two beds, "Wait, I'm sharing?" Lucy pinpointed two suitcases on one side of the room.

Levy nods, setting the duffel bag on the tidier bed, "Everyone shares a room, no exceptions. You like?"

"It's nice." Lucy adored the silk drapes, antique ceiling fan and overall warmth of the room similar in size to her own.

"I'm glad you like it." Levy happily pulled back the curtains, allowing tendrils of sunlight in.

Lucy parked her suitcase at the foot of her bed, "I take it most people don't."

Levy gave Lucy an awkward smile, "To be honest, you're the first and only person who's ever not complained about their room at first glance. Compared to the others you're very friendly, Lu-chan."

"That's because I don't belong here," Yes, Levy's starting to get it, "This is a huge mistake. My dad just blew things out of control."

"Well, even if you say that…" Levy's words got stuck in her throat, "I'll leave you alone so you can start unpacking," Levy made her way to the door, "Oh, once you're done come down to my office so I can give you your room key. You can just lock it from the inside."

"Levy, hear me out." Lucy ran after her but the secretary was already on her way out of the hall.

Levy disappeared, "No worries, Lu-chan. You're going to have a terrific time." Yeah, more like a terrible time.

She pulled the door closed, locking it. A heavy sigh escapes the blonde who spun on her heels and slowly paced to her bed. Lucy dropped without a care, the landing softer then she expected. Eyes caught sight of the bed opposing hers, escalating Lucy's dread. A roommate was the last thing on her mind, probably one of their methods at getting the delinquents to tolerate each other. A flash of realization occurred to her…a delinquent roommate, "No!" She moaned into the pillow. Eight weeks of torture behind closed doors at the mercy of some tough girl who might just be some deranged bully bent on making Lucy's life more miserable than it is.

Lucy raised her head, taking out her phone. Her background image showing off a picture of herself, Hisui and Gray at the mall earlier this year was able to take her mind away from reality. Her thumb brushed over their smiling faces, lingering a few seconds over the face of a certain raven haired boy who could read her like a book and knew exactly how to get her out of a slump. Not this time though.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, blinded by the light intensity of the room as sunset made its approach. Lucy yawned, stretching out her stiff muscles. She didn't even realize when she'd fallen asleep. Her bed had an unusual softness to…right, not her regular bed. She tried sitting up, the tangled sheets keeping her strapped to the bed. Very warm sheets. Lucy's eyes fully opened, instantly catching the pair of arms gripping her by the waist. She sprung out of bed, a white sheet flying after her. Dark eyes opened, a mess of wavy brown hair moved with every motion as the girl sat up. Dazed was the only word to describe her facial expression as she looked up at Lucy. Arms extended, groping at thin air, "Come back to bed."

"Excuse me?" Lucy held the covers in her hand a little harder than before, "That's my bed."

Confusion crossed the girl's face, her hands brushed the smooth fabric underneath her, "Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah. I was sleeping on it?" Lucy stated, "Who are you?"

The brunette smiled, gesturing with a finger, "Come closer and I'll tell you." There's no way Lucy's doing that.

She wasn't given much of a choice in the matter when Lucy's arm was yanked, pulling her forward and onto the mattress. Arms folded around Lucy's stomach, "What are you- let go of me!"

The brunette's giggles touched Lucy's ear just as her lips brushed them, "Your skin's so soft." Fingers combed through Lucy's hair. The blonde used all the strength she had to break free from being violated. The weird brunette twisted left and right on Lucy's bed. She was tall by the looks of it, with tan skin and a slim figure that would made heads roll. She wore a dark blue bikini top, showcasing her perfect hourglass figure and a pair of black jeggings, "Relax, blondie. I was just being friendly."

Lucy folded her bedsheet across an arm, mumbling, "I take it you're my roommate."

The brunette jumped onto her feet, stumbling slightly before regaining her balance. A wicked grin too impure for this world outstretched on her beautiful features, she gripped her waist with both hands, "To think I'd be rooming with Princess Peach this time around."

Lucy froze. That reference… "How do you know…"

The girl brushed a stray strand of brown off her shoulder, "Lucy Heartfilia. Class A." Lucy took in the amused face staring back at her. Brown hair…eyes…giggle…

"Alberona." Cana Alberona, Class C. Not that she's been at school recently so Lucy could recognize her faster. Your typical Friday night party girl, one that can hold her liquor exceptionally well. Last anyone's heard of her, she's been stuck in rehab.

Cana grinned, "What's up?"

Lucy isn't even associated with the brunette, why's she talking to the blonde so casually? "Nothing?"

"Hmm?" Cana made a slow circle around Lucy, "You sound unsure. Something's definitely up if Princess Heartfilia got dumped here by her super rich daddy. Am I right?"

"I wasn't…" She was. Lucy kept quiet. The mischievous look on her new roommate's face unnerved her. Cana released a loud yawn, stretching out her limbs and slipping on a pair of sandals, "Shouldn't you be…you know, in rehab?"

"Rehab, Fairy Tail, same thing only here's cheaper," That explanation was simple enough, "The bigger question is shouldn't you be anywhere that's not here? This isn't exactly the place for honor roll students."

"Think I don't know that?" Lucy's sullen remark sparked interest in the brunette who walked towards the door.

Cana unlocks the entrance, her eyes never leaving Lucy, "Now I'm super curious. Did you steal a car?"

"No." Lucy couldn't accomplish that even if she tries.

"Got caught sneaking out of the house?" The list continued.

Lucy frowned, "No."

"Got caught sneaking into the house?"

"No."

"Got caught-" "I didn't get caught doing anything!" Lucy's yell sunk Cana's smile.

The brunette recovers her grin quickly though, "Woah. Never thought I'd see a reaction like that coming from you, Heartfilia," Cana laughed to herself on her way out, "You coming? Trust me when I say you do not want to be last on the line for food around here."

A circular clock situated just above the doorframe told her it's Five Thirty. Lucy missed lunch on top of having such a light breakfast. The thought of food made her follow after Cana, "Sure." Cana locks the door behind them, pocketing the loop holding three sliver keys. That reminds her, Lucy has to get her own set of keys.

"So far, how you like?" Cana stimulates conversation between them while they walked down the hall, "Accommodations aren't five star just so you know."

 _'Just so you know, not every kid from a rich family's a spoilt brat.'_ Lucy buried her thoughts, forcing her friendliest tone of voice, "It's nice."

Cana took the stairs to the lobby two by two, "Sure you're lying?"

"I'm not," Lucy noticed the administrator's office door closed, "Alberona, I'm going to get my keys first."

"Oh. You know where the cafeteria is, right?" Cana took a right at the bottom step.

"I should be able to find it." Lucy can always ask Levy for the way.

"If you say so. Don't get lost." Cana spoke as if Lucy will end up doing just that.

Lucy made her way to Levy's office, the chandelier currently ablaze with light – a dire waste of electricity in a season such as summer. She knocked at the door just as another opened with the unveiling of a young lady accompanied by two men carrying two pieces of luggage each. Lucy's noticed a trend involving the girls here – minus Levy. They must really love showing off cleavage. Deathly cold brown eyes scanned the room, the glare deepening on sight of Lucy. Oval glasses couldn't mask the icy stare of the brunette wearing a small green dress with a lot to show, too much if you ask Lucy. She wouldn't be caught dead in something like…never mind. Levy's head poked out of the office door, the brunette joined them.

Levy's eyes flew from one girl to another, "Lu-chan. Evergreen, nice to see you."

The brunette flipped lengthy caramel tresses, "Naturally. I have arrived. Preparations have been made, correct?"

Levy came out of the office with the largest smile necessary when dealing with a customer, "Of course. I'll get you your key. Lu-chan, came for yours as well?" Levy ran back to her office.

"Yes." Lucy dodged the narrowed eyes of the girl standing next to her.

Levy came out a few seconds later, handing each girl their respective keys, "Here you go. Evergreen, I take it you won't need help any getting all your stuff upstairs?"

"Is Laxus here yet?" She all but brushed Levy's question aside, her tone as eager as a child opening a birthday present.

Lucy chose to vacate the area by then, overhearing Levy's, "Yes, he arrived yesterday." She walked down the corridor to the right as Cana did moments ago, mentally scolding herself since she forgot about asking for directions. No matter, she'll find it eventually. Eventually taking just two minutes. The cafeteria sat at the end of the corridor, the only room lacking a door. Lucy entered under the archway to the small cafeteria holding about ten people. She fiddled with her left earlobe on her way in, refusing eye contact with anyone. There were only six lunch tables, a possible means of getting everyone to socialize.

But never mind that, _'Food!'_ A buffet table lined with dinner dishes sat on the left of the sitting area. Lucy moved quickly, hoping she didn't catch any observant eyes. All she needs to do here is blend in with the background. That shouldn't be hard to do, she's so plain it happens all the time at school. Unless someone asks for 'that smart blonde girl in Class A' or 'Princess Peach'. She could already taste the vomit in her mouth at the thought of that ridiculously dumb nickname. Lucy picked up a plate, lucky to be the only person on the queue. The meal wasn't much – chicken, peas, rice, salad – but it will suffice, she's not a picky eater anyway. Now, a table. Lucy looked around, no empty tables. Just great. She spots Cana at a table reaching maximum capacity, that's a definite no. There was another with just guys, absolutely not. Her final options were occupied by only one person each and Lucy settled for the only one with her guest being female. The blue haired girl only noticed Lucy when the blonde's plate came to a halt on the tabletop.

Big blue eyes granted Lucy an emotionless stare. "Hi." Lucy said. The girls sat face to face. Lucy tried a smile but got nothing from the girl who stood, taking her belongings and left the cafeteria. So much for that. At least Lucy can have some alone time, if only for a short period. She blocked out the sounds of chatter and dining ware, instead submerging herself into her thoughts, as usual. Lucy found the food hard to swallow, not that it's bad. The atmosphere just…doesn't feel right. Lucy ate as much as she could, it would be such a waste to throw it all, and decided to head back to the room. Cana's still as loud as ever with the company of girls at their table in the center of the room. Lucy could use a soak, hopefully there's a bathtub.

She deposited the plate on top of the shorter of two stacks at the end of the buffet table. Her phone suddenly vibrates in her pocket. Just a message from her service provider, Lucy's high expectations draining. She spun on her heels, putting her phone back where it belongs. She never expected the guy standing behind her. Lucy's momentum couldn't be stopped when her elbow gave the boy's arm a staggering blow. The plastic cup in his hand clattered to the floor, its contents effectively soaking up his black shirt. She did the first thing that came to mind, "I'm so sorry." Black eyes flickered from his shirt to the blonde whose horrorstruck at what happened. Lucy picked up the empty cup, she can always get him a refill, "Oww!"

Lucy's scream caught everyone's attention, the room falling silent. A large hand ungraciously clamped her hair, forcing Lucy to her knees. She took the boy's wrist with both her hands, trying desperately to take his hand off her head but Lucy had no choice but to submit to the harsh hold, "Natsu, stop."

The hand eased off Lucy, the blonde could feel her scalp fitting back in place. She sat in the remnants of juice spilled on the floor, frightened, unable to stand on her own – an impossibility while under the smoldering glare coming from a pair of dark eyes. The pink haired boy she accidentally soaked with juice wore a fierce expression, as if he'd pounce on her if not for the presence of those surrounding them. Mostly everyone in the room sat at their tables, watching the scene unfold with interest – some casually sat eating their meals without a care. A hand came to Lucy's aid, breaking the trance those black eyes inflicted on her. A boy with blue hair, red tattoo along the right side of his face and an award winning smile plastered on his lips helped Lucy off the floor. His hold on the blonde lasted longer than it had to.

"Forgive him. He's in a bad mood." The blue haired boy spoke on the other's behalf.

"No, it's my fault," So much for blending into the background. By the looks of things, Lucy's made herself a target, "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine-" The pink haired teenager cut across the blue haired guy who was on his way to smoothening things out until, "Plan on getting me a new shirt?"

"Calm down, Natsu." The blue haired boy's hand was slapped off by the guy he refers to as Natsu.

"Well?" His stark tone made Lucy inwardly cringe.

Lucy stuttered, "Umm…well, I can't right now…since we're-"

"Wrong answer," There was no escaping his hold on her hair again. Tears formed at the corner of Lucy's eyes, she sank down to the floor, a nasty blow to both knees, "If you say you're sorry like you really mean it, maybe I'll forgive you."

"I…already said…" He pulled tighter, prepared to yank out the pigtails if he wants to.

"Say it again." He's asking her to beg for forgiveness. Lucy bit her bottom lip, tears running down both cheeks.

He suddenly liberated Lucy from his hold. Lucy slowly looked up with both hands holding her traumatized head. A new face appeared in the cafeteria. The girl of scarlet hair gripped the pink haired boy's arm in a way that made Lucy's pain seem like the quick prick of a needle. Brown versus black eyes engaged in a staring contest, the chocolate eyes cruelly dominating her competition, "Ow! Erza, let go!"

"Rule number nineteen, no physical conflict under any circumstances." She stated coldly.

"Well you're physically conflicting my arm right about now, aren't you?" She releases him.

Erza, the scarlet haired beauty looked down on Lucy with a scowl, "Stand." Lucy staggered onto her feet, her left knee unable to support her full weight. She brushed disheveled hair out of her eyes, cautiously stepping away from the gaze assessing her condition, "You'll be fine," Erza whipped around, glaring heatedly at Natsu, "I've, let's just say, upgraded last year's punishments. If you're caught breaking any rules again, you will be sorry. Understand, Dragneel?"

"Yeah, yeah. Preach it to someone who cares about your stupid rules, bad cop." The pink haired boy said, earning another deadly gaze. Erza walked out of the room, her mere presence commanding authority as everyone watched her exit.

Lucy used everyone's distraction as the perfect way to make her escape. She dashes out of the cafeteria, her face concealed by her dropped hair. Lucy lost a ponytail but that didn't matter, she'd lose more than just her dignity if she stayed there any longer. She ran past Erza, racing to her room and locking the rest of the world out. Lucy's heart couldn't take much more of this, its erratic beating unhealthy. She found the bathroom, equipped with a tub as she hoped but her previous attitude towards a soak was gone. She couldn't close her eyes and dream about a happier place than where she is, surrounded by the scent of lavender and vanilla. The darkness of her eyelids stood on par with those dark eyes conducting a panic throughout her body.

A loud knock came from the other side of the bathroom door. Cana, "Hey. You okay in there? We don't need to put you on suicide watch, right?" Lucy didn't answer, "Heartfilia, you alive? She didn't drown herself, did she? Oh well, if she's dead I can always use an extra set of clothes. Wow, Heartfilia's way bigger than me. Do they even make cups this size?"

"Cana Alberona!" Lucy threw the bathroom door open, angrily clutching her towel. The brunette blinked from her bed where she lay, staring at the screen of her phone.

Cana laughed, tossing the phone onto a pillow, "That got you out of there."

"I can't believe this." Lucy grumbled, heading back to her bath.

Cana's voice was closer, as if she were leaning on the bathroom door, "I know right. You haven't even been here for a day, yet you've somehow managed to make enemies. I'm starting to like you more and more Heartfilia," Lucy didn't entertain Cana like the brunette wants her to. She just wants some peace, some time to scrub this day away, but no, "You should really apologize to him though."

"What do I have to apologize for? I already did if you weren't paying attention at the time. It was just juice. He can wash the shirt, no big deal." Lucy snapped. What is this place doing to her? The blonde sunk lower into the bath water.

"Trust me when I say this, Heartfilia. You never get on Natsu's bad side…not that he has a good one but you get my point." Cana sounds serious.

Lucy flushed out the water, her bath going on for long enough, "I apologized. He just has to get over himself." Why apologize for scalp removal when it's his fault her jeans got soaked too?

Cana gave up, "As long as you don't have any other confrontations with him." Lucy doesn't plan to.


	3. Personality

Personality

 _~ Day 1 ~_

 _Aggravated_

Tossed inside a small auditorium along with everyone else the next morning after breakfast wasn't on Lucy's agenda for today. So much for holing up in her – and Alberona's – room for the next two months. It's either ditch, become a hermit and incur the devastating wrath of Erza, or Lucy can do what she's told and prove to everyone that she's not a troublemaker. Like that'll do anything. She's stuck here no matter what she does, that much is certain.

At the center of the room, a congregation of chairs await them along with five people conversing near the rear exit. The number of attendees also increased overnight. Lucy tabulated in her mind. Including herself that's fifteen in total. Everyone except the five already in the hall took a seat in the circle with Cana on Lucy's left. Not that Lucy doesn't appreciate how helpful Cana's been – giving her advice, checking up on the blonde, blatantly snooping through Lucy's stuff as if they've been friends since the dawn of time – it's just that…she'd rather be alone and not mistaken as a mutual friend of the brunette.

Today marks the official start to Lucy's renewal, her restoration, her reintegration into society as a proper and upstanding human being. Yeah, right. Day One of Fifty Six. Oh how she wishes it to be over and done with already. Lucy snuck a peak across the circle, familiarizing herself with the surrounding faces. You can tell a lot by simply observing someone; fragments of their personality, odd behavioral patterns and unconscious tendencies. Lucy spotted his pink mane of hair first, alerting her senses like wildfire. Natsu Dragneel. He sat on the other side of the circle. Leg spasms marked his impatience, the slouch defined irritation. Smoking charcoal eyes staring straight ahead. Lucy must be mistaken, he's not looking her way is he? His stare deepens, like he noticed her analyzing him and wasn't too pleased about it. Brown eyes quickly avert black ones. Lucy watched his friend from yesterday with the blue hair and tattoo, leisurely chatting with another guy. Blue hair has a gentlemanly air to him, unlike Dragneel. His smile, the measure of his apparent confidence.

A few seats over on Lucy's right was the girl who sat at the same table as the blonde yesterday but left. She didn't speak to anyone, blending into the background, having complete mastery of the skill. Everyone else either sat on their lonesome or made conversation as if catching up with old friends, making Lucy realize that they all must already know each other. A grunt came from the guy sitting directly on Lucy's right. She shrank back at the long black hair, piercing red eyes, dark clothing and metal implants decorating his stone face. He probably thinks she was staring at him.

"You're so quiet Heartfilia." Cana jolts Lucy back to reality.

Lucy settles her hands on closed laps, sitting up a little straighter, "There's not much to talk about."

"Of course there is," She flashes Lucy a meaningful smile, "So, enjoying the view?"

"Of…?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, unsure whether she wants to know the answer.

Cana reached out, smacking Lucy's face forward, "The eye candy."

The blonde detached Alberona's hand off her face, "Not much to see unless tattoos and bolts strike your fancy." Lucy really has to watch what she says around here.

Cana erupts in a giggling fit. That wasn't even funny was it? "True. So, what catches your interest Princess?"

Lucy scowls on the inside, "Umm…I'd appreciate it if you'd lighten up on the princess thing, if that's okay."

"What, you don't like it?" Cana couldn't be oblivious as to why Lucy's known as Princess, barely anyone at school is. Lucy shakes her head, "Alright then Lucy, what do you like in a guy?"

"What do you?" Brain games. Always answer a question with another question, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Hmm…I don't know. What about you?" The brunette will keep redirecting the question back at Lucy. She might as well put an end to the conversation. Strangely enough Lucy was saved by the director calling the room to order.

Makarov's stern expression was unlike the kind, caring father figure he appeared to be when Lucy first met him, "Settle down you brats. The faster you shut up, the less time we'll be wasting in here." No one but Lucy thinks his harsh words and tone were a little unnecessary?

A small hand brushes his shoulder. Makarov met a pair of bright blue eyes radiating unparalleled sunshine and warmth, "Remember what we spoke about earlier." The elderly man reluctantly complied with the white haired girl besides him just as he dug into his pockets and grabbed a cellphone.

"What now?" He grumbled, squinting at the screen lighting up his face, "Mira, you know what to do. I'll be back shortly." The director made a beeline towards the exit.

"Okay." The white haired girl grabs everyone's attention with a loud clap, "On behalf of our dear director I'd like to welcome you all to Fairy Tail. Both returnees and first timers, we hope you'll have a wonderful stay." As compelling as that may sound, Lucy knows it'll be anything but wonderful, "We'll all be living here together for a while so why not start off with some introductions?" She beamed with a hand to her chest, deep blue eyes regard everyone in the room, "I'm Mirajane Strauss, mostly everyone calls me Mira and I'm a senior at Era High. I enjoy Kuzumochi and have two siblings. I'm also head counselor this year so if there's anything you might need don't hesitate to ask." Mirajane has a friendly atmosphere about her. Lucy supposes one is needed when handling troublesome teenagers.

The second new face from the group of supposed counselors clears his throat. The messy dark blond stood at full height, black suit making him appear twice as sharp and vaguely familiar. He too owned an approachable aura yet Lucy can tell by his smile that this one's a lot different from Mira. The blonde deals with his personality type all the time at school, "Nice to meet you. I'm Hibiki Lates," He is?! It was just a hunch but apparently the right one. The countless times Hisui's pointed out the male model from Sorcerer's Weekly - the hottest selling teen magazine published by this crazy 'cool' obsessed nut job who wastes his valuable time snooping into the daily lives of the most egotistical youth of Earth Land who give him the time of day just to see their cover spreads showcased in every bookstore and market stall. The articles are utter rubbish. Although, since people nowadays lack the mental capacity to retain anything they read, the photographs very much make up for poor work on their editor's part.

"I major in Psychology at Blue Pegasus University. I like..." He mused, smiling when his words overflowed like a river, "every single one of you lovely ladi-"

A heavy elbow wedged itself into Hibiki's back. His painful wail died once he received a well-deserved face plant. The counselors might need more help than their overjoyed campers snickering at the model, yet another one of Erza's victims. Speaking of said counselor, the abrasive red head scowls dangerously at Hibiki who struggles off the floor while wincing in searing agony. Chocolate eyes dart upwards, "Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all ours, Er-chan." Blue Crimson – blue hair, crimson tattoo, Lucy has no clue what his name is – spoke, his voice a soft caress forcing Erza's scowl into further depression.

"Levy's no stranger to anyone here," Mirajane introduces the blue haired girl smiling calmly at everyone with a manila envelope hugged to her chest, "She's also one of our counselors but to a lesser extent," Mirajane's cobalt eyes flashed towards Lucy, "And we have a new face this year," Her stomach dropped, "Mind telling us your name and a little something about yourself?" It just had to be her. The increase in eyes trailed on the blonde aren't very helpful. Lucy got out of her seat, her throat unusually parched.

She swallows, "H-hi. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hi Lucy." Alberona and a few others drawl.

She just wants to sit down, especially since Lucy can't stand that nasty glare opposing her line of sight, "I go to Fiore Prep," Cana cut in with a sharp 'Kabo!', their school mascot's cheer, "Umm...I like writing and...yeah." She found her chair awkwardly. Lucy's sneaker bound feet were quite interesting to look at.

"Okay. Well Lucy, I hope you have a great time with us," Mira's statement did little to quell Lucy's overgrown anxiety, "Who's next?"

Figures, they're all silent like a cemetery. The empty still was swiftly broken by Alberona's slap to both thighs, "What's with you guys? I loved it when everyone here was loud and obnoxious...except you Evergreen."

The brunette at the opposite side of the circle visibly tensed up but said nothing. Not that she needs any words, her eyes reflect whatever insult she's withheld from slipping off her tongue. Alberona got up, cupping her exposed waist and grinning like mad, "Do I even need an introduction?"

"You're so loud and obnoxious it's really not necessary." A dark haired girl sitting across from them sneered…wait, look at her eyebrows!

Alberona took no offense, introducing herself, "Cana Alberona. Fiore Prep. I like-"

"Shots and bikini tops." A guy finished for Cana, his eyes smiled from behind lightly tinted sunglasses.

"No one asked you Loke." Cana plopped down to her seat.

The caramel brunet stood, "You said the same thing last year and the year before, it's like your slogan," He propped up the rectangular eyewear in a manner he thinks is probably cool, "Loke." He winks Lucy's way. Lucy's sure she just witnessed actual sparkles floating around him. She shudders.

Blue Crimson stands from Loke's right, hands dug into the shallow pockets of dark designer jeans, a prize winning smirk graced his lips, "Jellal Fernandes. I attend Era High along with Er-chan, the love of my life." Half the girls eye roll. Erza scowls even more, if that's possible. He continues, "That's right, be jealous."

"Of the Iron Maiden?" The same dark haired girl with the horrible eyebrows said. Seriously, why are her eyebrows done that way? Does she think it's attractive? "Please. Even you can settle for better."

"I was joking Minerva," Jellal relaxes in his seat, an easy smile sent over to the girl, "Looks like Er-chan has some competition, not that you're much of a challenge in the first place." So much for being gentlemanly. The eyebrow girl – Minerva – too held back what she wants to say. With the whacky cast of characters shown thus far, Lucy can tell that in this place there's never a dull moment.

"Natsu Dragneel." He didn't stand, said nothing else. The pink haired boy blankly stared forward and Lucy averted his gaze.

An oversized blond follows suit, his eyes closed and arms folded while lounging in his chair, "Laxus Dreyar."

The brunette whose always in green for some strange reason got out of her seat, smiling proudly, "Evergreen." Oh, that's why, "I attend Magnolia High and like girls who back away from my Laxus. I hope we understand each other ladies." She sat, staring lovingly at the blond who couldn't care less about her declaration.

"For a minute there I thought she turned lesbo." Loke said to Jellal who was on his phone. He lifted the device to both their ears, '…and like girls…' "How'd you know she'd say it?" Loke laughs.

Jellal replayed the line, "I'm recording all of them."

"Fernandes, give me that!" Evergreen marches over, holding out her hand to swipe the phone but Jellal's a milliseconds faster. His chair slips to the ground while he stood, evading Evergreen. She attempted a jump in those heels to capture the phone raised above the mocking boy's head. On her second jump, snap shouted her expensive shoes. Jellal's quick reflexes save the brunette from falling. Though, Lucy would definitely choose landing on the floor over the guy's hand snaked comfortably around her waist, "Let go of me!" Evergreen shoves him off, red in the face as she wobbled away from him.

Jellal simply smirks, eyes directed at Dreyar, "Sorry if I just got in the way of your one sided love affair." There was no response. Evergreen retreats to her seat after finding the broken piece of her shoe. Jellal turns to pick up his chair, failing to see Erza behind him. She swipes his phone away, dumping it inside a bag. An inch, the measure which separates the two standing eye to eye, both pairs burning intensely for different reasons. Erza moves along, gesturing for Loke's phone, "There's a much easier way to ask me for my phone number, Er-chan."

Lucy pulls out her cell just as it vibrates in her palm. A message from Gray! She unlocks it in record time before the sense of loss overspreads her as Erza suddenly takes the phone away. What did Gray say? Her final lifeline connected to the outside world vanishes in an instant. Introductions continued along in the background of Lucy's conscious mind. Her phone. That phone. She needs it. She needs the phone. Anything but the phone!

"Heartfilia!"

"What!" Lucy screams right back. Confusion morphs to understanding as Lucy looks up at Erza hovering above her. A paper filled with a variety of colours is pushed into Lucy's field of vision. The red head didn't take Lucy's yell too kindly, her eyes narrow. Everyone else was watching too, if only for a mere second. How long was she stuck in that daze?

"Choose." Erza's tone emotionless.

Lucy skims the choices, eyes plastered to a soft pink, "Umm…this one."

In Erza's right hand was a small device, "Where?"

"Where for what?" It looks like…a stamper.

"For this." Cana displays the brand on the left side of her waist which wasn't there a minute ago.

A tattoo! No, no, no, no, no. Father will skin her alive until it came off! Lucy waves Erza off, "Sorry but I'm not into-" Fatal mistake. Erza takes Lucy's right hand.

Lucy rubs a thumb over the back of her right hand, the pink symbol of Fairy Tail unmoving, "Lighten up Heartfilia. It's not like it's permanent. That'll wear off by the time daddy comes to get you." Cana's reassurance fell on deaf ears. A brand, symbol, sense of identity, sense of belonging. She doesn't belong here yet Lucy's been tagged like livestock in this flock of freaks. This…this isn't right.

"This is just our tradition at Fairy Tail. It's also a precaution." Precaution for what? Mirajane's words tell Lucy nothing.

The white haired counselor slips a notepad and pen into Lucy's hands. Everyone gets a book for that matter. She opens it, her name already equipped inside, "It's a log book," Explains Hibiki, opening the one in his hand, "Everyone, including the counselors are required to fill it in daily," Three fields are prewritten on every page: Day (1); Letter (A); Description. Days and the letters change as she flips through the small leaves, "You can write inside it at any time during the course of the day. Today marks Day (1), tomorrow Day (2) and so on. Everyone can see Letter (A) on the first page. Letter describes the way you're feeling on that day or how that day's going. The word you use must start with the letter on the page. Description's pretty straight forward. Describe what happened to make your day the word you describe it as. On the days you're designated to meet with me, you must carry this along. You misplace it, you pay a fine. You don't fill it in, you also pay a fine." Hibiki snaps his book shut, "For starters, let's fill in the word for the day right now. Rogue, how are you feeling today?"

The dark haired boy unfolded his arms, sitting up, "Alright."

"Good. Just like that," Hibiki looked about, trying his best to recall some of the names, "Laxus, how about you?"

"Amazing." His tone dry.

"Please, no sarcasm," Hibiki looked about again, deciding to point this time to the guy seated beside Lucy, "what about you."

The boy grins, "Apples."

Hibiki nods, "Okay. Lucy."

She wasn't expecting her name to be called. This day, this entire weekend's been a disaster. One mere word can't describe it, "Aggravated."

"Seriously?" Someone said. What's wrong with Lucy's word? "Girl's a nerd, what do you expect?" Said Dragneel to Fernandes.

"I was expecting people with vocabularies larger than a fourth grader's." Lucy mumbles to herself. How many wrong moves can she make in just two days?

"What did you just say?" Dragneel hissed.

"Nothing you'd understand." This is why she used that word. When Lucy's upset, she tends to speak her mind off.

"Don't talk to Natsu like that!" Lucy was caught off guard by the hard words of a white haired girl glaring after her as if she were the one Lucy was speaking to.

"Lisanna." Natsu said.

The girl answered, "Yes?"

"Shut up." The pink haired boy stated coldly.

"Okay." She complied, shrinking further into her chair. That's another thing with this guy. He thinks he can just talk to people like he owns them.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," Hibiki stepped into the fray, dousing the tension in the room, "The rest of you can think up a word sometime during the day. For now we'll be taking a short tour around the facilities, just a reacquaintance for most."

Everyone follows the two counselors Mirajane and Hibiki at the head of the procession. Lucy takes some time before tailgating. Erza walks out the door along with Levy, "We don't have all day Heartfilia. Follow."

"I'm coming." Lucy hugs her new notebook, sluggishly pacing towards the open exit. A huge slam awakens her dulled senses, erupting a tiny squeal from her throat. She stepped back on instinct, nerves on full alert. The tall black haired boy who sat next to her moments ago blocks the way, his grin unnerving. Did Erza and Levy leave already?

"Looks like it's just you and me blondie." He said, attempting to close the distance between them but Lucy opposed him like they were both the same pole of different magnets. A chair collides with Lucy's legs, she nearly falls from the impact. What are the chances of evading him if she sprints for the door? Whatever it is, it has to be better than being one hundred percent trapped in a room with this guy. Lucy feigns left then swerves right, running around the metal faced guy like prey escaping a hunter. Last time her lungs have ever faced this sort of workout was when Lucy was younger and more athletic. She made it out the door when a pair of hands caught her stomach, dragging her back inside. The hydraulic door closer decides to call it quits, covering Lucy's escape route without making a sound.

If she shouts for help will someone hear her? "He-!" Her mouth is muzzled by his large hand. With only one hand holding onto her, that meant her confinement is reduced by half. Lucy fidgets wildly out of his grip to be knocked by the wall, stealing all the air out of her.

"Hey, you okay?" The boy asked with genuine concern, "If you stopped trying to get away so badly you wouldn't be in pain right about now. What did you think I was trying to do?" Lucy didn't answer. This could all be a ploy anyway. There's still no blind spot to sneak out of with the wall to her back and all. His face became neutral as a fingerless dark gloved hand inched closer to Lucy's head. She couldn't move away when he tenderly touched one of her long pigtails. His palm found the top of her head, untidying Lucy's bangs.

"What are you-" He caught her chin with his fingers, turning Lucy's head left then right and his eyes drifted down the length of her body…slowly. Faster than she could flinch, the boy cupped both hands around Lucy's waist, picking her up, "Put me down, put me down!"

He grins, setting the blonde onto her feet, "I would've never recognized you, Heartfilia. I must admit, the years have been kind. Gihihihi."

She gasps. If the wall wasn't at her back, Lucy would've fallen down, "R-redfox?!"

"So you do remember." How could she forget? Meet Gajeel Redfox, Lucy's Kindergarten bully. The recognition of that laugh was the catalyst which made all the pieces fit together. Those dark red eyes, oddly sharp teeth, Lucy should've noticed sooner, "How long's it been?"

Lucy moved slightly away from the wall, this way there's a smaller chance of being trapped, "Ten years."

"A century, huh." Gajeel was taking in every single detail of the blonde, it was sort of creepy the way his eyes wandered.

"You mean a decade." Lucy corrects him.

"Ten years is a century." He states without a shadow of doubt.

Lucy really doesn't want to argue about this, "It's a decade."

His face contorts into slight anger, "Since when do you talk to me like that?"

"Sorry!" The memories, oh the memories. They're flooding back like a dam in her mind's been destroyed.

Gajeel's anger seeps away like a mist, his smile returns, "Looks like I rubbed off on you. Who would've thought this would be the place we meet after so many years. I'm so proud." Just what this house of horrors needed. She thought she'd seen the last of Redfox. They were classmates while infants. He'd cheat off of Lucy during tests – force her to show him her answers without getting caught – take her cookies and juice during snack time, pass the blame on her for some of the stunts he'd pull just to piss off their teacher. She couldn't deny him, Gajeel being the big scary bully. Father brushed it off, telling Lucy she must overcome her own battles and he saw no reason to interfere. Their relationship continued along that path for a few years, until classes were switched around. That's when Lucy met Gray for the first time. He came to her defense, fought off Gajeel and they were both placed on time out. Lucy knows Gray won their brawl but since he ended up in his boxers – Lucy will never understand why he likes stripping down to his underwear – when the dust settled, everyone thought Gajeel did. From that day forward, Redfox never spoke to Lucy again. When they were seven he moved away. Now that he's here and she's here without the protection of Gray, who knows what Gajeel might do.

"It's good to see you too." She played along. Gajeel looped an arm around hers and drags Lucy out of the room.

They caught up to the group which didn't get too far. They were on their way to the gates which was a relatively long distance on foot. Lucy strayed at the back with Gajeel who'd taken his arm away from her once they found everyone else, "So Heartfilia. Got a boyfriend?"

"What?" Well that came out of nowhere. Her response too quick, Gajeel's already smiling.

The smugness in his voice was appalling, "It was a dumb question. We all know the answer to that."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you have billions of girls lined up at your doorstep."

"No," His grin sly, "just one." His eyes gesture to the tiny frame of Levy just a couple of feet ahead of them.

"Wait, you mean…and you?" No matter how she tries working it out in her head, there's no way to balance that equation.

"Um hmm." Gajeel stressed.

Lucy came to a stop just like everyone else, "I don't believe you." She spoke under her breath.

"You don't have to for it to be true." He replies.

The dark gates were taller than Lucy thought. Standing near them made her temperature drop. They were currently closed with a metal device strapped onto it from the interior. Mirajane spoke, "The gates to both the north and south are now locked until fifty six days from now. Others can get in but we are unable to get out." Wait, what? She doesn't mean that they can't get out, as in can't leave the premises right? "Lucy, you look surprised."

"Well, you say we can't get out so I'm a little…" Disturbed is what she would've said if not for Erza's grip on her arm. The blonde was led towards the metal bars concealing them from the rest of Earth Land.

The red head releases Lucy, gesturing to the gate, "Touch it." That sets off warning signals, "Go on."

"Do I have to?" Lucy steps away.

"It's the only way you'll understand." Erza states coldly, a chill reaching the same degree as the ice surrounding the blonde. She hesitates for a moment, dreading what will happen once her fingers run over the smooth black bars. Her right hand reaches for the gate. Lucy pulls her hand to her side at a speed rivalling lightning. She might as well have, considering the jolt of electricity coursing through her nerves once her hand was within close proximity to the gate. She never even touched it.

Lucy cuddled her hand close until they got back to the main building. Mirajane concluded the tour, "We have some free time before lunch so go take a rest, try out the pool, check out the lounge area, your pick. Just remember to stay safe, be nice to everyone and we'll be back in the auditorium for our afternoon session. See you then."

Finally. Lucy retreats upstairs to her room. It's not her bed but with the calling so strong she jumps onto it, tossing aside the notebook. Lucy lay undisturbed in the serenity of the bedroom for a minute. Two minutes. Three. She rolled over, right hand outstretched. Fairy Tail, the symbol glowed on her hand or is it just her misguided imagination. Fifty six days. She can do it. Lucy will overcome. She pulls the fresh notebook over, taking out the pen attached to the side and opened to the first page. Her name was written in a script far more elegant than her own. She lazily scribbles a few stars around it, customizing her notebook for the next five minutes.

Lucy's focus drifts to the first page awaiting her addition. ' _Day (1), Aggravated. This doesn't just describe how I'm feeling today but it's been like this for the past few days now. My dad-'_ Hibiki's going to read this, right? So will Alberona once she gets her hands on it. _'Never mind. The people around me are just making it worse but the cause of all this is really me.'_ Lucy taps the pen on her cheek. Happens when she's stuck on how to express herself further. _'I'll get over it eventually, I always do. Fifty six days till freedom, can't wait.'_ She closed, reaching the last line on the page. Hibiki should've extended the page limit. Now, where to hide you. Lucy looks about, nowhere Cana-proof. She throws the book inside her duffel bag, she'll deal with that later.

The door opens and speak of the she devil, it's Alberona in a bikini, "There you are. Come on, let's go. Everyone's waiting."

"For what?" Alberona tackles Lucy's drawers, tossing the blonde's swimsuit in her face.

The brunette stares at Lucy as if she's mentally challenged, "Pool, now."

"Thanks for the invite but-" Cana reaches for Lucy's shirt, "Alberona!"

"If you don't put it on, I'll put it on for you. You decide." Cana smiles innocently.

Lucy stalks to the bathroom, slamming the door with more force than usual. She puts on the white bikini with light pink flowers, tossing on her previous shirt and beige shorts. A towel draped Lucy's shoulders when she got out. Lucy grabs her keys as Alberona leads the way. They arrived in less than three minutes. All the girls were in the main pool while some of the guys soaked in the hot tub and the others reclined on pool chairs without a care in the world, "Doesn't look like I'm needed."

"Sure you are. Us girls were just catching up. I thought I should call you over." Well you thought wrong, Alberona. Although, Lucy was already down here, why not stay for a while? The chlorine scented air must be making her delusional.

"Well…okay." Cana jumps for joy, ripping the towel away from Lucy.

* * *

"Check it out." Loke caught their attention, gesturing with his eyes over by the pool. It was just Cana and Blondie, why should Natsu care again? "Wait for it…wait for it…"

"She's just taking off a shirt Loke, calm yourself." Jellal says, eyes glued to the scene about to unfold.

"She may be shy but Heartfilia's hot." Loke says. Natsu grunts, she's not that hot.

"Hmm…I'll give her a seven." Jellal muses.

"More like a zero-" Natsu coughs, breath clogged his throat there for a second, at the exact same moment she tore off the shirt. Weird.

Jellal's meaningful gaze slides over to Natsu, "You were saying?"

"Hn, one." He's just a little surprised, she's nothing to oogle over. He tore his eyes away while she took off the shorts. Natsu swallows, this hot tub must be making his throat dry.

"You're just saying that because she accidentally spilled juice on your shirt. Lighten up, it wasn't like she meant to do it." Jellal says, sinking deeper into the warm water.

Natsu knows that better than anyone. At first he'd reacted on impulse, he was just about letting it go but then, _'Those eyes.'_ Spectators like Jellal didn't see what Natsu did. He held her hair – not a nice move but whatever- and she grabbed his arm, trying to pry him off. She has the strength of a toothpick but the eyes of something savage, feral. Just one look from a tiny toothpick sent severe prickles along the arm holding onto her. Natsu remained calm. He bested her in both strength and intimidation yet her defiance, that bold gaze, ensnared him for a second. A girl did that…a girl. No. He unconsciously grit his teeth.

"She's a nice girl, unlike the psychopaths around here," Jellal propped up an elbow at the wall of the hot tub, chin resting on moist knuckles. His smile transformed to a smirk. That's when you know he has a nasty plot in his head, "It's sickening."

"Says the guy infatuated with the Iron Maiden." Loke said. Sure Erza stands for the law but he just made Jellal's case even better.

"This is your second year Loke, you have yet to see some of the things Er-chan is capable of." Very true. Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss – definition of wolves in sheep's clothing.

"So what are you insinuating?" Loke found his sunglasses at the hot tub's edge.

Jellal's sights turn to the pool where Blondie sidelines herself from the other girls, "We have fifty six days. Let's see how long she'll last. That is, until she becomes one of us."

"You really think that's possible? Plus, what's the point?" Loke said when both he and Natsu stared at the girl in the pool.

"This'll be my second form of entertainment for the summer," This guy is so twisted, why are Natsu and Jellal friends? "And sure it's possible. Bad company corrupts good manners after all." Jellal's 'entertainment' is insignificant in Natsu's eyes. As long as he's able to mess with the blonde over the next few weeks, he's in. Not very long had they witnessed Blondie enter the large rectangular pool, she was coming out when Minerva snuck up behind her. The Witch of Saber Tooth Prep pulled at the strings of Blondie's bikini top. Avert your eyes all ye young and innocent!

Natsu, Jellal and Loke never blinked, missed not one moment of the action when Blondie slipped backwards and broke Minerva's nose with her steel elbow. That thing's a weapon of mass destruction! Blondie got out with help from Natsu's annoying cousin. Cana got Blondie a towel and the two ran off to the showers not very far away.

Natsu got out of the water, heading in the same direction as the girls. The showers were separate, boys on one side and girls on the other but it's the one building Natsu discovered that lacks any real sense of security. He's sure Blondie will forget to lock the door once she's in there. Jellal and Loke joined him. Natsu's mind couldn't escape Blondie. It irks him. She irks him. His mind hatched an idea taken straight from the page of the Witch's grimoire. He was retreating from the showers with the guys, metal face joined them at some point, when he told them about the plan.

"I'm in." The three said together.

"Girl thinks she's smarter than me," Gajeel grumbles, "Telling me ten years isn't a century."

"But it's not." Jellal said.

"Of course." Natsu walks away from the idiot conversation about to unfold.

"Gajeel, a decade is ten years. A century's a hundred." Jellal too should walk away.

"No, but…" The dark haired guy looked defeated.

Natsu took Gajeel's shoulder, patting it with no remorse, "Gajeel, you're an idiot. Let's move on."

Four heads poked around the corner of the hallway, no one in sight. The girl's door suddenly opens and Cana walks out in a towel, heading in the opposite direction to the guys location. That means Blondie might still be inside. Natsu's suspicions confirmed, running water rained down inside. Loke volunteered as lookout when the others slowly open the door. Hot vapor touched Natsu's face when he tiptoed inside. Clothes rack, clothes rack…there! He noticed the lone white towel and swiped it off the hanger. He also found a fresh set of clothes too. Taking that, thank you very much. Not in accordance to the plan was when Jellal drapes something black in the towel's place. Gajeel looks like he's about to pass out from laughing so Natsu rushes out and the others follow without so much as a disturbance to the peace.

The door silently clicked shut and they ran out of the shower house. Gajeel couldn't hold it any longer, laughing his head off. Natsu was curious, "Okay, what was that?"

"A bu…A bu…a…a…" Gajeel tried but words fail him. Natsu turns to the one who put it there in the first place.

Jellal smiles innocently, meaning he's about to tell you the honest truth, "A bunny outfit."

"A what?" Natsu didn't believe his ears. Gajeel rolls on the ground.

"A bunny outfit, you know, cotton tail, ears." Jellal looks down on Gajeel with pity. The guy won't stop.

Natsu couldn't help the laugh that explodes out of him and dies seconds later, "You…you're not serious…you…you are."

"That's right." Jellal says smoothly.

"The hell!" Natsu shouts, "Where'd you get a bunny outfit?"

"I borrowed it from Er-chan." He states proudly.

"Wait, what's Erza doing with…and how'd you get…and where'd you have it…never mind." Because Natsu really doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment.

They all hurry off to their rooms to get ready for lunch. Natsu changes into a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. He chucks Blondie's stuff under the vacant bed beside his own. How lucky is he to be the only guy with a room to himself. He plops onto his unmade bed, sitting on that dumb notebook he got from Lates. What is he feeling today that starts with the letter (A)? Hmm, he'll figure it out later. Right now, _'Food!'_

Natsu sprints downstairs to the cafeteria. The guys are all there at their table, no food yet. He's dreading tomorrow when the list of chore duties come out. He hates chores. The cafeteria gets noisier by the second as it continues to fill. No sign of Blondie. Natsu can just imagine the look of horror on her face. She probably started crying too.

"Woah!" Loke breaks Natsu out of his thoughts.

"What?" Natsu turns around. His reaction would've been the same if not for the surprise choking him for the second time today. Blondie was dripping wet in nothing but the bunny outfit, brown eyes livid unlike anything Natsu's ever seen. The ears dangle from her left hand.

"Which. One. Of. You." She clenched her teeth while talking.

Loke smiles coolly, checking her out in the outfit too, "What are you talking abo-"

"Footprints. They're not girl's feet." Well crap.

"It wasn't me!" Loke was real quick to jump out of the line of fire.

Jellal smiles, "Sorry love but you've got the wrong guy."

Well he's the one she's currently glaring at, not the same look as last time though. This is just frustration. He'd be mad too if he was in the same situation, "Yeah, it was me. Not like you can do anything-"

She slapped him.

Natsu didn't move. His inflamed cheek throbbed yet still he didn't move. No one at the table spoke a word. The cafeteria was flooded with an unearthly silence, like a vacuum. All that could be heard was Blondie's heavy breaths as she calmed herself. Natsu's head snapped back in place, his blank eyes staring back at the fuming blonde.

He said nothing, did nothing, not even when Erza came in with a deadly dart at the blonde. Erza grips Lucy's wrist, "Physical conflict with another peer, disturbing the peace through indecent exposure and theft."

"Wait!" Blondie couldn't worm her way out of Erza's grasp.

"Rules are Law! When you break the Law, I break you. Come along quietly Heartfilia." The scarlet warden drags Blondie off all the while the bunny attempted to talk her way out of it.

"No, there's a misunderstanding. He…he took my clothes! This isn't mine! I…I…" And they were gone.

Jellal poked at Natsu's cheek and his hand got brutally slapped away. What is he feeling today that starts with the letter (A)? When he got back to his room that afternoon, the book sat open in front of him. Not that Natsu wants to write in it but there's no way he's adding to anyone's salary in here. He scrawls with a blue ink pen ' _Amazed'._


End file.
